


Quattro modi per morire

by madgirlwithapen



Series: Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgirlwithapen/pseuds/madgirlwithapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'idiota più tenero del mondo. Ti ricordi dopo Baskerville? Il tuo dolce modo per farti perdonare. Io però non voglio perdonarti, voglio odiarti.<br/>Decisamente... post Reichenbach, sì.<br/>Questa fanfiction partecipa ed è stata scritta per il contest " Parole Curiose - contest 72 ore" di Revengel e akirakirara su EFP forum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quattro modi per morire

Sono furioso, Sherlock.

Non dovrei sentirmi così, ma sono arrabbiato. Più che arrabbiato, in effetti.

Con me, con Lestrade, con la signora Hudston, con Mycroft, con te.

Sei morto e l'unica che posso fare è essere arrabbiato, con te. Soprattutto con te.

Mi hai lasciato qui, le bollette da pagare, l'affitto, i vesiti nell'armadio. Non so cosa dovrei farmene di tutto questo.

Tu mi hai lasciato. Tu. Mi hai. Lasciato.

Ti sei buttato.

Hai idea di quanto sia ipocrita? Egoista? Crudele?

Sono arrabbiato, Sherlock. Non dovrei sentirmi così, sei morto.

E fa così male che ad ucciderti vorrei essere stato io.

Sai, la prima cosa che ti insegnano quando ti arruoli è che ci sono tre modi per morire: o ti becchi una pallottola, o ti prendi il cancro o muori di vecchiaia. La prima è per la regina, dicevano, la terza è per voi stessi. La seconda... beh, lo sanno tutti: il cancro è una brutta bestia.  
Ho sempre preferito la prima delle opzioni, ti ammazzano mentre fai qualcosa di buono e, se sei fortunato, è indolore.  
Una volta che sono stato congedato l'ho esclusa, ho iniziato a preferire la terza. Poi ti ho incontrato.

Dannazione, Sherlock, ritorna. Ritorna. Ritorna, fai quel miracolo. Cosa stai aspettando? Sbrigati, Sherlock Holmes. Non so quanto posso resistere, non senza di te.

Gesù, quanti ricordi. Così dannatamente vividi, tanto che per un attimo penso che tu possa essere qui, ma non ci sei, vero Sherlock?

Tu e i tuoi modi bizzarri, tu, l'idiota più geniale del mondo. Lo stesso che da bambino ha liquefatto dei pippoli e li ha bevuti, per scoprire se anche loro sapevano di pera. L'idiota più tenero del mondo. Ti ricordi dopo Baskerville? Il tuo dolce modo per farti perdonare. Io però non voglio perdonarti, voglio odiarti.

 

 

_Quando John scende le scale, ad accoglierlo c'è un acre odore di bruciato. Storce il naso, avvicinandosi alla cucina, non è da Sherlock far bruciare i suoi esperimenti, le poche volte che decide di farli bollire. Come quando John aveva trovato nella zuppa quelle che sembravano teste di istrice, confuse con arti umani galleggianti. Dove se le fosse procurate poi... “D'accordo. Che hai combinato?” gli chiede, entrando nella stanza a grandi passi, osservando il detective ordinare le cose sul tavolo in fretta e furia._

“ _Oh, John. Pensavo che saresti sceso dopo. Non cucini fino alle 18:30. Sono le 18:28.” spiega, alzandosi dalla magnifica sedia appena comprata, una di quelle con le ruote, una di quelle che aveva già mandato contro il muro cinque volte e usato per impiccare manichini, John non sapeva più quante volte._

“ _Già.”_

“ _Sto mettendo a posto.” dichiara, mettendo frettolosamente in ordine; calciando la sedia con la gamba e spedendola contro la poltrona di John, in salotto._

“ _Lo vedo, cosa hai fatto questa volta?”_

“ _Un esperimento.” risponde, continuando freneticamente a togliere i vari vasetti dal tavolo._

_John annuisce, dirigendosi verso di lui a grandi passi. “È sedano questo?” chiede, prendendo quello che sembra un gambo dell'ortaggio._

“ _Prima lo era.”_

_Il medico inarca le sopracciglia, “Sherlock. Cos'hai fatto?” preme._

“ _Un esperimento.”_

“ _Con il sedano?”_

_Lui si schiarisce la voce, “Prima era riso alla cantonese, ora è riso bruciato.” sussurra, abbassando lo sguardo._

“ _Sherlock, ma è...”_

“ _Lo so.”_

“ _È il mio piatto preferito.” dice, arrossendo._

“ _Lo so. - risponde leggermente nervoso - stavo tentando di scus-”_

“ _Zitto.” interrompe lui, avvicinandoglisi così tanto da potergli quasi sfiorare il naso_

“ _Io... mi dispiace per avere tentato di...” inizia a borbottare Sherlock, mentre gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio cercano lo sguardo dell'amico._

“ _Sherlock.”_

“ _Avevo visto il mastino e volevo...”_

“ _Sherlock.”_

“ _Dovevo assicurarmi che la droga fosse nello zucchero.”_

“ _Sherlock.”_

“ _Mi dispiace per averti rinchiuso nel laboratorio, ma io...”_

“ _Sherlock. - lo stoppa lui, poggiandogli una mano sull'avambraccio. - Solo per una volta, sta zitto. - dice, mentre si alza in punta di piedi, sfiorandogli le labbra._

 

Sherlock.

 

Quando l'ho incontrato, ho scoperto che c'è un altro modo per morire. Un modo che nessuno ti insegna, troppo difficile, troppo doloroso.

In guerra, quando uccidi le persone, l'unica cosa che puoi fare è immaginare come sarà la tua morte. La mia, beh... non avrei mai pensato che sarei morto perchè qualcuno mi aveva spezzato il cuore.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pippolo inteso come gambo delle pere... era da inserire nel testo, so... beh, da piccola facevo strani esperimenti (spaccare e aprire i termometri, aprire l'hard disk del computer... rompere il computer...), credo che anche Sherlock non sia stato con le mani in mano


End file.
